Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interface module, and in particular relates to an interface module which is connected to a flexible print circuit board.
Description of the Related Art
Conventional interface modules, such as touch panel modules or display modules, have column electrodes and row electrodes formed on the substrate. The column electrodes and the row electrodes are electrically connected to an integrated circuit disposed on the substrate or disposed on a flexible print circuit board via a trace formed on an edge of the substrate. The integrated circuit on the substrate or the flexible print circuit board is then electrically connected to a main board via the flexible print circuit board.
Conventionally, the trace disposed on the edge of the substrate occupies surface area of the substrate, and the dimension of the interface module therefore cannot be reduced. Additionally, the line width of the trace has rigid restrictions, and the surface area of the substrate occupied by the trace therefore cannot be decreased.